y despues que?
by the-precious-princess
Summary: es la ultima noche en el hotel y un par de chicos que se aman desde hace tiempo,al fin se confiesan sus sentimientos, que podria pasar, lean y descubranlo...yaoi boy-love, gays , lemon s-e-x , homofobicos no lo lean, dejen sus reviews plis


Y después que

**Y DESPUÉS QUE**

La luz entraba por la ventana, hacia frió afuera, obvio estaban en Rusia y un chico de largo y negro cabello estaba dentro de la habitación del hotel empacando sus cosas, pues seria la ultima noche que pasaría en Rusia, sabia que si no le confesaba ahora sus sentimientos no lo haría jamás, además había un gran posibilidad de que nunca mas lo volviera a ver…

- RAY!! No vas a venir!? – Pregunto el ruidoso de Takao – vamos a dar una ultima vuelta.

- ...yo...- miro su maleta que aun no estaba terminada y luego sin querer, miro al chico de cabellos azules que estaba acostado en la cama conjunta a la suya – no gracias…terminare de empacar…

- ok nos vemos luego.

El sonido del seguro de la puerta, le dio a entender que ya se habían marchado. La habitación volvió a quedar en silencio, un largo e incomodo silencio, al menos para Ray, quien terminaba de empacar.

- porque no fuiste? - esa pregunta lo saco de sus pensamientos

- porque…no tenia ganas…

- mentiroso…

- que!? – pregunto sorprendido ante semejante acusación

- como sea…- dando por finalizada la conversión y dándose la vuelta en la cama dándole la espalda para no verlo.

- Kai…- dijo en voz baja

- mmm?...-

- tengo algo que decirte…

- así? – volviendo la mirada al chico, mientras se sentaba en la cama y el otro se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza – pues yo también.

Ray se quedo impresionado por tal respuesta, pero mas aun por lo rápido que el ruso se levanto de la cama y se aproximo a el, poniéndolo mas nervioso.

- tú primero? – interrogo tímidamente Ray

- si tú quieres… - apenas lo termino de decir cuando ya tenia las manos en el rostro de

Ray y lo había atraído hacia el suyo, tanto que sentían las respiraron del otro, delineo los labios de Ray con su pulgar y este al sentir aquella caricia, cerro sus ojos involuntariamente…

Los abrió ojos de golpe al sentir como los labios de Kai tomaban posesión de los suyos, en una suave caricia, corta pero muy dulce para ambos.

Kai rompió el beso al sentir que Ray no le correspondía, se alejo de él rápidamente, se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación y salio sin decir una palabra. Ray se quedo ahí, sin saber que pensar de la reciente acción de Kai, sin embargo le había gustado, toco sus labios como queriendo continuar con esa caricia…

No supo cuanto tiempo tardo en reaccionar, pero era noche y le preocupaba que Kai aun no hubiera vuelto, incluso los demás ya habían regresado pero no había señal de Kai; de un momento a otro la puerta se abrió, era Kai, Ray se acerco a el y lo tomo de la muñeca, arrastrándolo hasta el cuarto, donde cerro con seguro, lo cual llamo la atención de chico ruso, Ray avanzo hacia el, con una mirada desafiante, con cierta pasión en sus ojos, acorralándolo, puso una mano en la pared cerca de la oreja de Kai y la otra a la altura de su cintura.

Sin pena acerco su rostro y lamió lentamente los labios del otro, lo cual hizo gemir a Hiwatari, entreabriendo la boca, dando oportunidad a Ray de probar por primera vez más allá de sus labios, lo beso, introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de Kai, recorriéndola, la lengua de Kai también entro en la boca de Ray, al tiempo que tomaba al chino de la cintura, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de el, tal acción hizo gemir a Ray sin separar sus labios de los de el, encendiendo a Kai, se siguieron besando y acariciando con cierta desesperación, hasta que Ray puso su mano en el costado de Hiwatari, rompiendo el contacto por la falta de aire

- no…no me…dejaste…hablar…en la tarde…- reclamo jadeando tratando de reponerse

- per…perdón… - atino a decir, sonrojado al recordar su atrevida acción de ese día

- Kai yo…yo…- aun tenia miedo de decírselo – yo…te a…

No lo dejo terminar, ya sabia lo que le iba a decir, que el también lo amaba, así que lo empujo, guiándolo a la cama, mientras se quitaba la bufanda y sus zapatos, dirigiendo sus manos a los botones de la camisa de Ray, mientras este también se quitaba sus zapatos, desabrochaba el cinturón, el pantalón y la playera. Kai no se quedaba atrás, lo había despojado ya de su camisa y pantalón, así que ambos se encontraban ya en ropa interior solamente, Ray comenzó a besar el cuello de Kai, dejando algunas marcas y un rastro húmedo de sus besos, besos que descendían poco a poco por su pecho, sus piernas tocaron el borde de la cama, recostó a Ray y el se sostuvo sobre sus brazos, para aplastar a Ray, lo volvió a besar, mientras su mano comenzaba a buscar el ya despierto mimbro de su neko, quitando la ultima prenda que cubría ese tan delicioso cuerpo, tomando el sexo de su amante, comenzó a masajearlo y masturbarlo, Ray ahogaba los gemidos con su mano, pues recordó que los demás chicos estaban en la parte de afuera de la habitación y si gemía, los descubrirían mas pronto, si es que no lo habían hecho ya. Un gemido mas fuerte casi se le escapa, Kai había envuelto su hombría con su boca, lo chupaba, lo mordía suavemente, se sentía tan bien, sentía como algo en su interior le pedía salir, necesitaba derramar su esencia y ya.

Pronto termino en la boca de Kai, quien bebió toda esa blanca semilla, y se levanto para dársela a probar a su dueño en un apasionado beso. El calor se elevaba entre ambos cuerpos, deseaban sentir más y más, Ray tomo la iniciativa, jalo a Kai dentro de la cama, de un rápido movimiento se posiciono sobre el y termino de desvestirlo, miro sus ojos mientras descendía hacia su miembro, jugo un rato en su ombligo y continuo su camino, finalmente llego al sexo de su ruso, lo tomo con sus manos, lo masajeo con cariño, lo lamía de vez en vez y después de tortúralo un poco, lo metió completamente en su boca.

- Aaahhh…- un gemido escapo de la boca de Kai ante el inminente placer que Ray le hacia sentir con su boca – si-sigue…

Ray obedeció, incluso acelero sus movimientos sobre el miembro de Kai, provocando que salieran mas gemidos de sus labios, no falto mucho para que después de eso el ruso terminara en la boca de Ray.

Se levanto y se acerco a Kai, descansando sus brazos en la cama, a los lados de la cabeza de su koi y las piernas a los lados de su cadera, besándolo con pasión, volviéndolo a encender, Kai aprovecho la posición en que Ray se encontraba para prepararlo, introdujo un dedo en su estrecha entrada, provocando una mueca de dolor en el chino, pero rápidamente se acostumbro a la intromisión, retomando el beso, introdujo un segundo dedo, causando una leve molestia, moviendo sus dedos dentro de el, introdujo por fin el tercer dedo, haciendo que el neko se estremeciera y arqueara la espalda, le había dolido, sin embargo lo que venia era aun mas grande.

El dolor desapareció, remplazándose por el placer, un gran placer, Kai lo noto así que salio de el y lo ayudo a bajar lentamente sobre su miembro nuevamente despierto; poco a poco la calidez de Ray envolvía por completo el sexo de su koi, quien lo sentía bajar por todo su tronco, creando una fricción terriblemente excitante, queriendo hacer que entrara de una solo estocada, pero no quería lastimar a su adorado Ray, una vez completamente dentro de el, espero que el le indicara que ya podía moverse, no espero mucho para que eso sucediera, una vez que Ray se movió, Kai lo tomo de la cadera para poder penetrarlo mejor, con mas fuerza, quería sentirlo, sentirlo totalmente suyo, hacerlo gemir de placer…

- aaahhhh…Kai…- ya no le importaban los demás solo el placer que su amante le daba, Ray estaba muy excitado, lo cual se noto en su miembro, así que Kai le ayudo a sentir mas placer del que ya sentía, tomando el sexo de su neko con su mano y masturbándolo al ritmo de sus embestidas.

Ray estaba llegando al limite, lo sentía, de hecho se notaba hasta en su miembro hincado y rojo por el placer, queriendo llegar al orgasmo al mismo tiempo que él, comenzó a aumentar la fuerza de sus penetraciones, pero al escuchar otro gemido de Ray no pudo mas y se corrió dentro de él, al tiempo que Ray se venia en su mano y se desplomaba sobre el pecho de Kai.

Estuvieron así por largo tiempo, tratando de regularizar sus respiraciones, Kai empezó a salir lentamente de Ray, pero este se lo impidió.

- Kai… no…solo un poco mas, si?...yo quiero sentirte mas tiempo así…- lo ultimo lo dijo casi en un suspiro, ya que la voz se el quería quebrar a causa del llanto, recordando que seria la ultima noche en Rusia

- Ray…que dices?...si yo…yo…también te amo…

No podía creerlo, las palabras que jamás en su vida creyó escuchar salir de los labios de Kai Hiwatari, las acababa de pronunciar y se las había dicho a el. Una lagrima quiso salir de sus ojos pero no era una lagrima de tristeza, sino de felicidad; de pronto la realidad lo golpeo de nuevo, era la ultima vez que lo vería…

- Kai…y después que?...que pasara con nosotros después que volvamos a Japón?...- pregunto el neko entre sollozos

- nada pasara Ray…porque tu y yo siempre estaremos juntos, recuerda que te amo y no permitiré que nada nos separe…- diciendo esto beso los labios del chino, como sellando una promesa, una de amor eterno…

**.…:fin:….**

Nunca dejas de querer la persona con la que realmente has estado enamorada. Solo puedes aprender a vivir sin ella.

Puede que nunca te salgan alas para volar... pero siempre tendrás la posibilidad de dar un paso mas...


End file.
